A roman tub faucet is typically mounted on a horizontal surface adjacent a tub. A conventional roman tub faucet with a hand shower utilizes a diverter valve to switch the flow of water between the spout and the hand shower. The diverter valve is typically located below the horizontal mounting surface. Often, an installed roman tub is not provided with an access panel for the faucet components that are below the mounting surface. Maintenance or replacement of a diverter valve installed in this manner requires that panels or tiles in the faucet area are removed.
What is needed is a roman tub faucet with a hand shower that incorporates a diverter valve that is serviceable above the finished horizontal surface.